The purpose of our study is to determine if non-invasive assays of cytochrome P4501A2 using the caffeine breath test and urine metabolite ratio will predict the oral clearance of tacrine in 20 patients with Alzheimer's disease. If the caffeine tests are predictive, a more rapid titration of tacrine dosing and improved management of dose-related side effects may be realized.